


Shamefully SFW

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Own [8]
Category: Uncharted (2021), Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: Wherein a freelance smut writer silently dumps their SFW content that no one will ever read, blushing profusely because romance and feels are infinitely more perverse to them than hardcore sex.
Series: Nitey's Own [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919212
Kudos: 2





	Shamefully SFW

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Uncharted 4.

Nathan Drake was a legend amongst modern adventurers. 

He had raced a madman and his army to Shambhala and destroyed the legendary city to prevent anyone from misusing its lifeblood, a strange sap trickling out of the enormous tree at its center.

He had stopped a secret society from retrieving a sinister vessel from Ubar, lest they be able to misuse the hallucinogens within to control and terrorize unsuspecting citizens across the world, destroying the legendary city in the process.

He had fought his way through a secret nazi laboratory, defeating dozens upon dozens of monstrous creatures on his way to find El Dorado; not a city but a golden idol, and one he saw cast into the ocean when he realized the true danger it possessed.

And of course, there was that one time where his long-believed dead brother came out of nowhere and roped him into an attempt to find Henry Avery’s lost treasure, ending with the ship holding it all going down in flames and them barely surviving their trip through Libertia and New Devon at all.

There was a subtle but common theme throughout his adventures, really. Unnoticeable and thus easy to overlook: pretty much every legendary _anything_ that Nathan Drake touched was destroyed in the ensuing chaos within hours. 

Everything, of course, but his legendary wife -- at least, he thought she was legendary. Elena Fisher was a one of a kind woman, a journalist and natural badass, the only person in the world who could keep up with Nathan Drake at his worst. Or his best. Whatever you want to call ‘blithely wandering through the world, finding amazing things and inadvertently destroying them with zero accountability’. Which was really for the best, but that’s neither here nor there.

Now Nathan Drake was on his most perilous journey yet. Not for the sake of adventure and not for the money, but for his wife’s sake. He closed his eyes against the brisk winter wind, somehow so much colder than the mountains of Tibet that he once braved without proper winter gear. That might have had something to do with all the blood that he had lost at the time, and the fact he was climbing and fighting his way through a snowstorm; he simply never had the luxury to feel the cold.

Nate shivered and lifted his thermos to his mouth, taking a sip of the bitter black coffee within. This journey was practically sedentary. Though he had been standing for hours, he could only move forward one step at a time. It made the wind and the snow so much worse. He almost wanted to do jumping jacks in place, but he couldn’t attract too much attention to himself.

It was for Elena and god damn it, he was going to see it through. He had to. She deserved it. She deserved it and so much more from him, with how patient and forgiving she had been with him. He sucked in a breath and took another step forward. How many more steps would he need to reach his goal?

He squinted forward. Too many for his liking, but he had to be patient. It was all for Elena. He wished she was here, but she couldn’t be.

When was the last time he was on an adventure by himself? Without her? Without Sully or Sam or even Cutter or Chloe? Too long. If he couldn’t have Elena or Sully, he would have loved to have Tenzin. Even though he didn’t speak a lick of english, the Tibetan would know how to stay warm without being able to move. Nathan shuffled forward a few steps. Not that Tenzin could ever be _here_ with Nate. The middle of New York City, standing in line outside of a Gamestop?

Nothing was going to stop Nate from getting Elena her PlayStation 6. Come Christmas morning, he was going to sit there and watch her boot up that new game. His pregnant wife deserved it. And besides, since her original PlayStation 1 broke he couldn’t challenge her to avoid doing the dishes.

He took another step forward in the line for the midnight release she couldn’t attend, and then another. It was the hardest thing Nate had ever done.

Making Elena smile was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can email me at niteynyx@gmail.com or add me on Discord (niteynyx#8654  
> ). I have other links that you can find on my profile or at the end of my other stories, but I won't link them here because 99% of my content is extremely NSFW.


End file.
